Strange Tales Vol 1 132
! Eternity! | Speaker = Ancient One | StoryTitle1 = The Sinister Spacetrap! | Writer1_1 = Larry Ivie | Writer1_2 = Stan Lee | Writer1_3 = Bob Powell | Penciler1_1 = Bob Powell | Inker1_1 = Mickey Demeo | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = The Fantastic Four are asked to help out with a new space capsule, when Johnny volunteers to pilot it, they are warned that one of the agencies scientists Professor Jack is considered a security risk. While Johnny is in space, Professor Jack captures Thing and informs Johnny that he used slow working acid on various parts of his capsule. When the capsule breaks apart, Johnny allows himself to fall into Earth's atmosphere far enough to save himself with his flame powers, and saves Thing. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. Pearson * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** * | StoryTitle2 = Face-to-Face at Last with Baron Mordo! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Returning to New York, Doctor Strange finds that his Sanctum is occupied by one of Mordo's minions, disguising himself as another minion of Mordo, Doctor Strange gets the drop on his opponent. When he tries to access the Orb of Agamotto, he is shocked to find that it is no longer in its cradle. Detecting Strange's presence, Dormammu infuses Mordo with his mystical might and sends him to battle Strange. While at the lair of the Ancient One, the weakened Ancient one tells his servant that perhaps only Eternity may save him. Back at Strange's Sanctum, Dormammu takes full control over Mordo and pours all his mystical power into him, allowing him to easily defeat Doctor Strange making Strange black during combat. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Wraiths * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ** *** * Items: * * * * * Spells ** ** | Notes = Continuity Notes The Sinister Space Trap! * Johnny mentions their recent trip to the Skrull homeworld, this happened in . * Johnny's spat with Doris here spells the beginning of the end of their relationship as she eventually breaks up with him in . * In an effort to make him incognito, the Thing is given the pseudonym "Josiah Verpoorten." This is surely a reference to longtime Marvel inker and (later) production manager John Verpoorten. Face-To-Face At Last With Baron Mordo! * The Ancient One's servant is identified as Hamir in . * The Orb of Agamotto, seen here, is not identified by name until . * Dormammu mentions his promise not to attack the Earth, he made this vow in * Clea isn't mentioned by name until . Her father isn't named until . Publication Notes * In The Sinister Spacetrap! plot by Lee and Powell, script by Ivie. * Doctor Strange story reprinted in ''Doctor Strange Master of the Mystic Arts'' (Fireside) & | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}